Punch and dies can be used for cutting electrode foils. For example, a flat capacitor includes a plurality of alternating cathodes and anodes separated by separator layers. The cathode and anode layers are cut out of a foil substrate. For example, the anode layers can be formed from a brittle, etched, aluminum foil. It can be difficult to form high quality anode and cathode layers.